Classical Animals Video Version
Release Date * Classical Animals Video Version DVD October 22, 2017 * Classical Animals Video Version DVD November 11, 2019 The Neighborhood Suite * Bird * Rabbit * Bug * Mouse * Raccoon * Swan * Chipmunk * Cat * Dog * Squirrel * Otter * Frog * Duck The World Suite * Elephant * Bear * Tiger * Fox * Anteater * Jaguar * Tapir * Yak * Wolverine * Bobcat * Ibex * Wolf * Eagle * Panda * Pheasant * Pangolin * Bison * Prairie Dog * Coyote * Camel * Snake * Hawk * Hippo * Zebra * Flamingo * Kangaroo * Koala * Crocodile * Giraffe * Tropical Bird * Monkey * Lion The Farm Suite * Cow * Sheep * Pig * Horse * Chicken * Rooster * Bull * Donkey * Goat The Ocean Suite * Sea Turtle * Dolphin * Fish * Octopus * Shark * Eel * Sea Horse * Walrus * Penguin * Polar Bear * Crab * Seagull * Sea Lion Characters * Sudsy the Dog * Pavlov The Dog * Sugar The Cat * Misty the Mouse * Randy the Racoon * Sidney the Squirrel * Knee Deep the Frog * Quackers The Duck * Quackermus the Duck * Noah the Elephant * Soapy the Bear * Stripes the Tiger * Kenny the Fox * Otto the Otter * Haydn the Anteater * William The Yak * Andy the Panda * Bard the Lizard * Harry the Hippo * Zippy the Zebra * Flossy the Flamingo * Galileo the Kangaroo * Mozart the Koala * Ally The Crocodile * Beethoven the Giraffe * Georgia The Giraffe * Wordsworth the Parrot * Bud The Parrot * Jane the Monkey * Roary the Lion * Newton The Lion * Wellington The Cow * Betsy the Cow * Max The Sheep * Oinky the Pig * Neighton the Horse * Roger the Rooster * Vincent Van Goat * Neptune the Turtle * Divin’ the Dolphin * Wanda the Fish * Sandy the Seahorse * Oliver the Octopus * Slick The Shark * Parker The Polar Bear * Penelope the Penguin * Sandy the Seal Musical Selections * The tale of tsar sultan op 57 tsar’s farewell and departure theme 1 Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * The tale of tsar sultan op 57 tsar’s farewell and departure theme 2 Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 4 in E flat major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 5 in E flat major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Prodana Nevasta the bartered bride Overture Betrich Smetana * The grand canyon suite on the trail Fedre Grofe * The snow maiden dance of the ossieux Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * Cappricio espangol op 34 III Alborada Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * The tale of tsar sultan op 57 the Flight of the bumblebee Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 3 in D major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 9 in A major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Swan Lake waltz Peter Tchaikovsky * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 2 in A major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 6 In C major Ludwig van Beethoven * Prodana Vestana the bartered bride furiant Betrich Smetana * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 10 in C major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Keyboard sonata in E major Cortage Dominico Scarlatti * Canon in D major Johann Pachabel * Symphony no 4 in A major op 90 Italian 1st movement Felix Mendelssohn * Peer gynt suite no 2 op 55 II Arabian Dance Edvard Grieg * Peer gynt suite no 1 op 46 IV Doverbuggens In the hall of the mountain king Edvard Grieg * Peer gynt suite no 1 Op 46 III Anitra’s dance Edvard Grieg * Double trumpet concerto in C major 1st movement Antonio Vivaldi * Symphony no 101 In D major clock 2nd movement Franz Joseph Haydn * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 1 In C major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 8 in C major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 7 in E flat major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Hungarian dance no 5 Johannes Brahms * Funeral March of the marionette Charles Gounod * Humerosque no 7 Antonin Dvorak * L’arlesienne suite no 2 farandole Georges Bizet * Piano sonata no 16 in C 3rd movement Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Tritsh-tratsch polka Johann Strauss, Jr. * Symphony no 40 In G minor K 550 1st movement Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Four czech dances polka no 2 in A minor Betrich Smetana * The barber of Seville largo al factoum Gioacchino Rossini * Keyboard concerto no 11 in D major Hob. XVIII:11 i. vivace Fredric Chopin * Willam tell overture prelude (dawn) Gioacchino Rossini * Hungarian rhapsody no 2 Franz Liszt * Voices of spring waltz Johann Strauss, Jr. * Grand valse Fredric Chopin * Summer from the Four Seasons Antonio Vivaldi * A night on bald mountain Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * Pictures at an exhibition the hut on fowl’s legs Modest Mussorgsky * Symphony no 9 in E minor From the new world 2nd movement Anontin Dvorak * Prodana nevasta the bartered bride polka Betrich Smetana * Prodana nevasta The bartered bride Dance of the comedians Betrich Smetana * Ma vlast the moldau Betrich Smetana * Old MacDonald had a farm traditional * Carmen suite no 2 chanson de Toreador Georges Bizet * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 12 in E flat major Ludwig Van Beethoven * Symphony no 5 1st movement Franz Schubert * In the deep blue sea Jack Moss * Water music suite in C major Ebb and Flow George Philip Telemann * Carmen suite no 2 Hanabera Georges Bizet * Water music suite no 2 in D major HWV 349 Alla hornpipe George Fredric Handel * Water music suite no 1 F major Bouree George Fredric Handel * Aida Grand/ triumphal March Giuseppe Verdi * Die fledermaus Revenge of the bat Johann Strauss jr * Peer gynt suite no 2 op 55 III Peer gynt‘s homecoming Edvard Grieg * Water music in C major hanquinande Georg Phillip Telemann * Water music suite no 1 in F major HWV 348 Air George Fredric Handel * Twelve contradances for orchestra woO 14 no 11 in G major Ludwig Van Beethoven * The moldau, Hunt and Nymph medley Betrich Smetana * Music for the royal fireworks la rejouissance George Fredric Handel * Cappricio espangol Op 34 V Fandango Nikolai Rimsky Korsakov * Medley Betirch Smetana Category:Videos Category:Animals